It is a common wish among family members and friends to display personal items and memorabilia of a deceased loved one during a funeral viewing. These items help family members and friends to remember the deceased and provide special memories. A typical option for displaying personal items includes using a poster board and easel to display pictures of the deceased. However, this option limits the size and shape of items that may be displayed. For example, items such as a picture frame or book cannot be properly mounted on the poster board, leaving family members with no place to easily display such items of the deceased within the casket.
Conventional casket display options for family members include small removable shelves or small shelves configured to fold down when not in use. For example, one typical option for family members is to use a small removable shelf that includes a flat, smooth shelf portion and a retaining portion for inserting the shelf between a casket cap panel and a puffing member. These removable shelves are generally small and can only hold one or two small objects during use. Such small removable shelves generally include retaining portions configured to press against the cap panel when an item placed on the shelf puts a downward force on the shelf. Another typical option includes shelf arrangements that are hingedly or pivotally mounted on a casket cap panel. When the casket cap is opened during a funeral viewing, the shelf pivots downward from the casket cap to provide a level surface to place items thereon. Such pivotally mounted shelf arrangements may pivot about a bottom edge of the shelf and can be stored in the cap panel when not in use. However, conventional casket display options do not provide a display shelf that is strong enough to display the number and types of items desired by family members and other loved ones of the deceased and that are also easily mounted and/or removable from the casket when not in use, such as when closing the casket. As such, there is a need for a robust casket cap shelf that can be easily mounted and removed on a casket cap.